


川久保玲遇上太平鸟 全篇

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Summary: 一个奔三港女０失恋後如何自强自愈的故事。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告⚠️  
> 港女斌 = Peter 28岁 容易炸毛  
> 捞仔轩 = 华雕 18岁 涉世未深所以有点呆萌   
> 超光速OOC 我只取了HK二人人格中的一小部份无限放大 慎入  
> 大量Teddy丶Angus乱入  
> 全都是我的FF 不上升正主

Chapter 1 // 108条好汉

Peter离开前男友Angus位於清水湾半岛的家时，想起了凡事是必然有个先後顺序。而他在月色皎洁的这夜，手里提着两大袋用红白蓝胶袋装着数十件名牌衫败走一事，起因和终结也要归咎於一个空烟盒。

当年Peter还是个就读P大的Fashion & Textiles Year 2的大学生，Angus毕业三年，在文化中心上班。一天，两个陌生人不约而同走到位於文化中心和P大中间的尖东，在一家日式铁板烧餐厅的後巷相遇。两人对站在垃圾桶两旁，各自拿岀香烟，Angus没带打火机，问Peter借了火，他们一边呑云吐雾一边打量着对方，目光交缠惹得头上「基达」大响。Peter烟瘾极强，三两下就把一支绿luck抽完。Angus见他没走，掏岀了烟盒，拿岀一支笔，说：

「留个电话，下次还返个火俾你？」

Angus有车有楼有父干有前途，Peter年青貌美天菜0，事情就是这样一拍即合。两人一起八年，Angus买给Peter的Comme des Garçons够付一层楼的首期，Peter付托给Angus的青春，无价。朋友以为他们会结婚，Peter也这样认为，直至三天前执屋，Peter不小心打开了Angus用作收纳收藏品的衣橱，一百多个空烟盒倾泻而下。

「唔好打开个柜。」2013年夏天，搬进新家的第一天，Angus如此叮咛。

「点呀，唔通你系蓝胡子？」

Peter数了数，总共是一百零八个电话号码，电话号码的主人或者叫Jason或者叫Andrew，如同Peter这个Nickname一样，普通到不能再普通，它们被小心翼翼地写在一百零八个纸烟盒里，鬼崇地隐藏在盒盖边缘的位置。

Peter无暇去猜想这一百零八个Jason丶Andrew丶Rex…etc背後的面目。他对自己的样貌极度自信，这一百零八个人相比自己，大抵也是一颗头用刀劈了几下就成了五官，下面装了阳/具和肛/门，就成了蓝胡子的收藏品。

他冷静得岀奇，三两下手势把能带走的名牌衫都带走，背着两大个红白蓝胶袋，藏匿在街角，等了好几个小时，Angus拥着一个看起来只有二十岁，穿着H大So-tee的男生进入他们家的大厦。

「喂？爷爷，我想返屋企…」

Peter看着反映在大厦入口玻璃门的自己，一身纯黑Y-3长风衣蹲在橙色的垃圾桶旁，活像一件大型垃圾。

Peter往嘴里塞了支绿Luck，一支接着一支，过了好久，他打给他那间小小时装店的拍档Teddy。

「Angus出轨…？Oh，I'm so sorry Peter哥。」

「喂呀…点解你一啲都唔惊讶？」

「你们都一起八年啦，在这个圈子算是奇迹喔…而且喔~你的脾气…」

「贱人，呢家系佢偷食啊，一百零八个呀，换做系水「许」传佢呢条潘金莲都饱到反艇死。」

「水浒传，你有无读书。」Teddy用着台妹口音的广东话嘲讽。

「咁我鬼妹仔性格系唔识啊嘛…呜呜呜…」Peter突然哭泣。

「武大郎别哭啦。」

「我顶你…我边忽似武大郎！」

「身高咯。」

「收皮啦，贱人！」

「Sorry~」

「你话丫…我唔好咩…头先我见到Angus揽住个个小朋友，着住件青色So-tee衬上两季嘅D&G闪片牛仔裤，好Bad taste！而且个样仲似曾智伟强J完八两金生出嚟个仔咁…点解…我到底输啲乜？」

「男人都要新鲜感的…」

「108次？」

「108个好汉八年平分都是三星期一个嘛，一个sp玩三星期都算专情了…哎唷~你别哭啦。」

「我DKLM啦！我咁靓都唔识珍惜我！佢系唔系CLS！」

「你们这些港女好凶喔…我问你，你仲有无帮Angus用口？」

「咩？无…无啊…」Peter心虚道：「用口净系佢爽，咁我呢？」

「你好计较耶，他不是之前说到出口想要你用口的？对了，你们做爱有没有用套丫？」

Teddy的声音像贝壳里的海浪声阴声细气朦胧不清，Peter霎时脑中一片空白。

前方，Angus正好拥着曾智伟同八两金个仔从大厦走出来。这Pair奸夫淫妇一副身心舒畅的样子，恬不知耻地搂抱着，似一孖摆了一日一夜的油炸鬼般油腻不堪，在Peter相熟的保安呀叔前面经过。

Teddy叹了一口气，道：「你明天去Jokocy的诊所验一下…爱滋啦。」

Peter突然想起了毛舜筠的广告，有个枪击手躲藏在百叶帘後瞄准了他，他花容失色地丢下两大袋Comme des Garçons丶Dior狂奔，一边大叫：「呀呀呀呀呀呀~~~无理由拣我喎，人哋先得个廿几(28)岁！我嘅初恋情人就系我老公(Angus)，无理由有我份喎！」

「我想请假，呢排你帮手紧啲间铺先。」他深呼吸一口气，浓浓的渗着将军澳特有的湿气霉味和海水咸味冲进鼻腔：「我…我…系咪好蠢呀？」

「你咁港女…」Teddy又从TVBS转换至TVB频道，用着唔咸唔淡的广东话说：「系天真咗少少。呢家後悔都无用，以後记得带套咯。」

Peter紧紧拥着那两袋价值几十万的名牌衫说：「我系後悔点解八年喇，先打开个衣柜…」

「没事，你0到出汁，不用公开Come out人家都知你是Gay。」

「我讲Angus个衣柜呀，贱人！」

「Oh…歹势~」

待續


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 // 陆玖大厦

Peter好久没回来这里。

陆玖大厦，一听这土炮的名字就让人快要得个急性尴尬炎，Peter打从心底恨透了这个地方。他由祖父关伯一手拉拔长大，从小待在这儿比待在自家多。十岁那年，父母拖拉了十多年的孽情终於玻裂，母亲远嫁至加拿大，父亲回广州娶个北方佳丽。

Peter由小五到A-level毕业的记忆就是放学回来，整天坐在关伯的衣车後帮他在旗袍上缝珠片。这接近十年的时光，最大的得着怕是400多度的近视，还有那份预科毕业後在一片迷途羔羊中能够大大声说出我要读Fashion Design的决断和勇气。

进入P大後，Peter就没有再回来陆玖大厦。他和关伯的感情很好，每个星期也相约在附近的莲香楼叹一盅两件。关伯只喝普洱，在一壶永恒不变的「伯父茶」徐徐上升的烟雾里，Peter窥见陆玖大厦挤在街尾露出一角的顶尖，是如何由石屎剥落到换上一身看似时髦实质不轮不类的玻璃外墙。

这幢在时代洪流算是站稳脚尖的丑陋建筑，时刻提醒着Peter，脱下身上那些川久保玲丶山本耀司丶老佛爷和McQueen的大师作品，他仍是那个穿着街市五十元一套老翻卡通套装，缝着珠片，被父母离弃的小男孩。

大堂比起当年明亮多了，地板由60年代Signature的绿白色纸皮石格子砖换了做大理石，电梯也整个拆掉换了新系统。Peter看着自己夹在相对镜中，沦为无限复制其中之一个自己，有点茫然。

关伯的改衣店在五楼，住处则在十四楼。Peter决定先去他未来不知要维持多久的临时住处。

「返嚟啦？」

一打开铁闸，关伯用着平淡无奇的声线问了这麽一句，就好像Peter从没离开过这个家一样。

屋内的装潢丶一枱一櫈与十年前无异，只有白色的蕾丝窗纱可能更黄更肮脏了一点点。

孙子喜欢男人的事情关伯大抵是知道的，也知道Angus这个人。

「返嚟住几耐呀？」

「直到搵到新屋咯。」Peter难为情地背着关伯，用手背拭去凝在眼角的泪珠。

Peter打开自己的房门，骸然发现自己的床上竟然躺了个男人，用他小时候最爱的珠被蒙着头，只露出一簇染红了的头发。

「佢系我广州老朋友嗰仔，落咗嚟一段时间噶啦…」关伯为难地说：「间房咁大，我另外买张新床比你，挤一挤，迁就下咯。」

Peter打量了一下男人放在椅子上的衣服，图案是又龙又凤又虎又鵰…还有花恤衫…大脑已经立马构想了一个陈百祥样貌的中年大叔，一边搔着胳肢窝一边唱着「叻我至叻，我哋餐餐都做阿Head」…

「我想落去楼下间铺睇吓。」

改衣店和关伯的家一样在时光里却步。摆放在店内的衣服被记忆中少，大概是因为人们已经不流行修复旧物，勾了个小破洞的衣服下场就是名为衣物回收箱的垃圾桶。

关伯的铺位一早买断，要不是除却租金烦恼，怕且无法生存到现在。

Peter走进仓库，道：「我想住喺呢度。」

「咁要好好执吓先。」关伯立刻忙起来。

裁床上一件西装吸引了Peter的注意力，内衬有点发黄，上半截绣了新的珠片，尾段还连着针线，下半截是原本的珠片，已经掉了一大半。

「爷爷，你仲帮人绣珠片嘅？好伤眼。」

「用衣车车，唔靓噶。」

Peter拿起针线接着缝。

「都几好玩。」Peter说：「好似返返细个咁。」

「7点食饭，我煮你最锺意嘅糖醋骨。」

「系唔系跟返上面个花绣就得噶啦？」Peter没有抬头。

关伯笑了笑，静静关上门。

手机响起，是Teddy。

「喂~你干吗不去诊所啦！」

「我…我好忙啊…」Peter手心出汗，心虚道。

「忙什麽啊？」

「Err…emm…大Project，2021年SS新line…」Peter支吾以对，边说边翻出手里西装外套的标签——

「太平鸟」…

乜撚嘢嚟噶？吓？


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 // 华雕

夜晚七点半，Peter才舍得放下手上那件珠片缝得七七八八的「太平鸟」西装，抱着「到底我做咗乜撚嘢」的心情返回1414室。

一打开门吓了一跳。

「返嚟喇？嚟，快啲饮啖汤先，我翻热一下个糖醋骨。」

Peter战战兢兢地坐下，额头不断滴汗。

关伯在厨房搞了好一会才捧了白饭和热腾腾的糖醋骨出来。

「嚟，快啲试下爷爷啲手势有无差到。」

「哦…Emm…好…好味…」

「汤呢？够唔够火侯？」

「好…好OK呀…」

「做乜事呀？孙？」

「爷爷，我见到啲嘢…」

「咩？」

「你…你冷静听我讲…你…你身後面…窗…窗边…有个黑影…」

关伯转身去看窗边，「华雕，你做乜企喺度唔郁？仲唔过嚟食饭？」

那个「人」从阴影里露出面目，红着一张脸问：「关伯，呢个就系你个孙啊？好靓啊…」

「呢个就系你朋友个仔？」Peter大惊。

结果，着到又龙又凤又虎又鵰的呀叔其实不是呀叔，长得亦不像阿叻，颇为年轻，是个看上去像个还在念预科的少年。浓眉大眼，大鼻大嘴，脑门大——Peter心想这人是不是什麽都大…他的视线忍不住向下扫…

痴线！Peter！你唔系缺男人到咁！醒呀！

「我系华雕啊。」来人腼腆一笑，一口白牙在泥啡色的脸庞对比下显得闪耀夺目。

Peter集中精神盯着华雕一张不甚精致的脸，这人胯下涨涨鼓起一包的画面挥之不去…「又话佢系广州嚟嘅？定系越南咋？定泰国？」

「系啊，华雕好叻噶，最近赢咗广州个歌唱比赛，所以落嚟香港睇下有无得发展咯。」

「哗…」Peter叹为观止。

「华雕，食饭啦。」

「关伯…你个孙…好靓啊…」华雕一脸如痴如醉。

「爷爷，」Peter盯着华雕问：「佢个脑系咪有少少问题噶？」

「无，佢有时见到楼上个斌妹同楼下兔仔店个Kenny都系咁，过一阵无嘢，食饭。」


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 // 失眠

改衣店的仓库没装空调，关伯给Peter拿来一把老旧的风扇，铁片扇叶一边转一边发出吱吱的叫声；绒布梳化起了毛球，Peter的皮肤被扎得又痕又痒…平素身娇肉贵的他怎受得起这些「苦难」。

而当他想到Angus现在正和曾智伟同八两金个仔在他清水湾半岛千二尺的家——他们原来的家——激烈肉搏，由床头滚到床尾床尾滚到床头…Peter就更难以入睡。

他打开手机Whatsapp他和Angus的对话，发现对方的status竟然是「输入中」，隔了一会又变回「在线上」--->「输入中」--->「在线上」--->「输入中」…

这种情况其实发生了好久。Peter常常不在家，在studio工作丶飞去巴黎fashion week睇show丶去东京六本木小住几星期激发灵感…深夜静下来时，打开whatsapp传给Angus一句「做紧咩？」丶「返到酒店，好攰」，对方也像现在一样，status不断在「输入中」和「在线上」来回转换，不知在纠结什麽，然後隔了好久才磨出一句「就瞓」丶「咁你快啲休息」…etc。

Peter滚动对话框的内容，这种无关痛痒的对答没完没了，而Angus的status最终还是下线了。

他有偷偷幻想过如果Angus道歉，他要不要原谅他？学Teddy讲，八年在这个圈子算是奇迹了吧？

但是要怎麽原谅？潘金莲都是得一个西门庆，但是Angus这个杨金莲…仲搞了武松同林冲…108条好汉呀仆街！人家的绿帽都是戴在头上，Peter的绿帽笠到落脚趾尾都不止，这架势眼看要凿穿地面…

试想像一个画面：在遥远的澳大利亚沙漠，着名地标大红石上冒起一点绿——系顶绿帽！系Peter顶绿帽呀！Peter顶绿帽直穿地心来到世界中心呼唤爱了惹！

不！Peter不能啊，怎麽可以原谅他？

这个他跟了八年的男人，Peter在他身上投资了最美好的青春——怎麽可以伤透他的心？

Peter把嘴巴里那根鬼使神差下点燃的绿Luck摁熜在烟灰缸，捞起那件缝到七七八八的珠片西装和若干工具，夺门而出。

华雕写歌写到凌晨四点，没灵感，脑子不断回想关伯个孙，白白净眼大大嘴细细腿短短啊唔系…细细粒…脑部宣布完全停工，下腹倒是燥热难耐，便动身上天台冷静一下。

华雕喜欢居高临下地看着香港的街景，看对面大厦亮起的每一颗灯，FF下每一颗灯代表着一个努力生活的人，然後便会开始灵感涌现。

今夜未眠的显然不止华雕一人。Peter背着华雕，射灯下坐在摺櫈上，拿着针线一针针地往西装缝着珠片。

「呢度咁暗，好易坏眼噶。」

「…！我顶，吓撚死人咩！」

「呀…Sorry…我行路无乜声…个人瘦过头…」

Peter斜眼看了看华雕瘪下去的肚子丶A字膊丶排骨炖鸡胸…好一副slim而不fit的身材！

想到这个人霸占了他的房间，Peter立即换了一副恶狠狠的港女声高八度问：「做乜？」

「咦？你呢件衫…系我噶。」华雕怪难为情地搔着後脑。

「…顶。」Peter看着手中的珠片西装，「你…呢啲咩taste嚟噶？边有後生仔会着呢种衫？」

「唔系喎，我见罗文啊哥哥啊梅姐啊…都着呢啲衫登台噶噃！」

罗文？哥哥？梅姐？

Peter一脸黑线，然後感到背脊有一道冷风吹过，他死活不肯承认自己看过那部TVB戆胶剧——金宵大厦穿越时空的情节，与此情此景无比相似。他想起华雕又龙又凤又虎又鵰的花恤衫，唔通…！？真系穿越时空！？

「……呢家系19几多年，答。」

华雕一脸懵逼：「？？？」

「19几多年呀！？」

「呃…呃…呃…唔系喎！呢家系2020年喇喎！」

「妖！咁你正正常常一个後生仔讲乜罗文哥哥梅姐啫！」

「咁我系锺意罗文哥哥梅姐嘛！」

「妖！你咁後生净系听罗文哥哥梅姐噶咩！？」

「仲有许冠杰啊陈伯强啊谭咏麟咁咯！」

「妖！白雪仙任剑辉你听唔听啊又！」

「…咁又无。」

Deadair…

「呀…系喇，多谢你帮我整件衫啊。」华雕红着面道。

「你呢件都唔知乜衫嚟，又老土啲质地又差…咩太平鸟，我听都未听过罗sorry。咁样嘅一件衫，你仲要拎去俾我呀爷钉珠片，系咪傻噶？钉到眼盲都唔知为乜！」Peter愈说愈大声，手里针黹却没停下，反而缝得愈快。

「…以前有个女仔，佢喺广州识咗个男仔，嗰男仔系夜总会唱歌，歌喉好好，有情歌王子之称，连啲本来净系去玩舞小姐嘅老粗都听到如痴如醉。嗰男仔成日都唱罗记啊，哥哥啊，Danny啲歌俾个女仔听，个女仔疯狂咁爱上呢个男仔…」华雕想到什麽似的，笑了，又再说下去：「其实个女仔都知呢个男仔好花心，不过佢就系控制唔到自己嘛…结果，个女仔有咗bb，但系到个bb出世，个男仔消失了，呢个女仔搵咗所有地方，都搵唔到个男仔。最後，只收到佢寄来呢一件珠片西装，系当日佢地相识之时，个男仔住着的…个女仔只好一手抚养两个人嘅仔，等着有一天个男仔会返嚟…」

华雕停下，没再说话。

Peter轻抚手中的西装，沉默了好一阵子，说：「呢件衫…对你嚟讲好有意义吧？」

「嗯…系啊。」

Peter难得温柔，轻声说：「所以就算件衫已经发黄，啲珠片又甩哂，你都想整返好件衫，着住佢，唱罗文同哥哥嘅歌？」

「系…鬼叫我大汗咩！买咗两年之嘛，就黄到咁——」

「？？？乜件衫唔系你呀爸噶咩？」

「吓？唔系啊？」

「咁嗰个被人搞大肚个女仔唔系你呀妈咩！？」

「吓？佢唔系我阿妈啊，我都唔知系边个嚟喔…」

「咁你做乜讲呢个故仔出嚟！？！？」(高音)

「？？？我淘嗰时见商品页面写住啊嘛，呢个系列叫“忘了，忘不了”。」

「…………」

「Peter，真系多谢你啊，你真系好人…嗯…又…生得咁靓…」华雕有点不敢看Peter，好怕丑地笑：「哈哈，件衫被你整完仲靓过之前。」

「……你淘咗几钱。」

「169RMB。」

「………………………………………………」


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 // 「是AIDS！AIDS！AIDS啊！」

就在Peter发誓不会再跟华雕这奇葩有任何接触後，关伯就拜托Peter带华雕去他的时装店，帮他捎几件衣服丶搞个造型——华雕的Demo得到某家唱片公司赏识，说要会见一下真人。

Peter想到自己竟然为了一件价值仅169元的低级时装缝珠片缝到十只指头红通通，便粗声粗气道：「佢无样戆鸠又老土…叫佢叠埋心水食柠檬啦！」

「哎唷…我广州老家就剩返呢个老朋友…佢就老来得子一粒仔…」

「……」

「我今晚煮糖醋骨啊…你咪「顺便」同华雕拣完衫一齐返来食饭咯…」

叹息。

鬼叫系自己呀爷讲到出口咩。

临近自家的小时装店，Peter抓起华雕的手，警告他：「喂，一阵间，我无叫你讲嘢你唔好讲嘢，咪丢我架。」

华雕只感到前臂一阵软棉棉的触感，他看着Peter的手，手指纤长指头圆润，极之好睇，一时之间答不出话来。

「你真系有啲问题。」Peter嘀咕着，推开「Prophecy」的玻璃门，心里默默祈祷Teddy那个八婆不要出现——事情证明世事总是事与愿违，或者可以归咎於「墨非定律」，诸如此类——

「哗————————」Teddy叹为观止长叹一声声声不息。「这位底迪是…你新男友啊？哗——真是——怎麽说好呢——」

见Teddy一边扭着屁股一边打量自己，华雕感到一阵恶寒…

「唔好乱讲，佢系我呀爷大陆嘅世交嗰仔咋！」

「Hi~」Teddy见华雕不应他，拉大嗓门用着最大的声音说：「你好！Hi！Hello！…Peter哥，他不应我耶。」

华雕偷偷看了一眼Peter，刚好与对方警告的眼神相交，又立刻低下头去。

「Emm…佢唔识听普通话。」Peter瞎掰：「佢啲广东话同香港又唔同，你啲广东话又讲得唔正，你哋唔好交流咁多。」

Peter撞了华雕一下，华雕只好捏着声音说：「嗨呀嗨呀禾D皂东话5是太姣噶…哈哈哈哈…」

「你自己周围拣下有咩衫想着啦！」Peter挥手打发掉华雕。

待华雕一走开，Teddy立刻凑近Peter，小声问：「你…什麽什麽了没有啊…」

「咩啊？」Peter不明所以。

「那个啦…那个A…就是验那个A…」Teddy愈说愈小声。

「A乜姐！」Peter开始不耐烦，声大夹恶地问。

「AIDS啦！验AIDS啦！AIDS啊！你验了AIDS没有啊！！！」

华雕手里的衣架掉在地上，伴来敲在磁砖地板上清脆的一声，然後世界陷入一片安祥。

「呃…歹势。」

「…………」

「你快去验啦。」Teddy用他一把湾湾腔苦口婆心地劝说：「早晚你也要找个新男人的嘛，那你也要跟对方什麽什麽吧…你自己都不想害人啦。还有啊，你已经不小啦，28岁才第一次失恋，你都不知道这世界变得多快，出面那些小妖0铺天盖地多得要命…你都不知道上一次喔…」

Teddy滔滔不绝地说了些什麽，事後Peter已经记不清楚，只记得Teddy呼天抢地「是AIDS！AIDS！AIDS啊！」的情景，彷佛还嫌他的烦恼不够多，硬要把Peter这些天忙着缝珠片啦缝补低级时装啦…等等等等的努力推翻，硬生生把他拉回现实，那个他被同居八年的百人斩男朋友劈腿的事实。

最後，他草草塞了几套今季浮夸的Cut & Sew系列给华雕，也不管他的身材是如何「Slim但不fit」怕且完全「晾」不起这种时装。

之後那个炎热郁闷的下午，他和华雕漫无目的沿着电车路走回陆玖大厦，看着路上行色匆匆的男人，他不断猜度——呢个人几靓仔…佢会唔会就系Jason？定Andrew？定Rex？佢有无同Angus搞过嘢？佢有无AIDS…？我…我…

我有无AIDS…？

「Peter…」

膊头搭上了一只手，是华雕。

「嗱。」

Peter想了好几秒，直到泪水滑下脸庞流进嘴巴，奇怪是不咸的，只是…有点苦…有点像廿四味…

他接过华雕递来手帕，擦乾眼泪。

…………

「——！？好痛啊！！！！你呢条乜嘢嚟噶！！！！我只眼！！！我只眼！！！！好刺眼呀！！！！！」(高音)

「哎~？我就浸咗少少花露水…」

「华雕！！！！！！！」(高音)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 // If you wanna have some fun

揭发108条好汉事件的两个月後，Peter决定重新做人，淫0开始。

「今日这个场是Ryan的前男友的老板的朋友开的，不过你记着喔，这个人其实对Ryan的前男友有好感，但是Ryan的前男友的老板其实也对Ryan的前男友的老板的朋友有好感，可是Ryan并不知道，所以你不要跟Ryan说喔，要不然Ryan的前男友的老板的朋友其实是Ryan的男朋友的表姐的朋友，所以——」

「救命，我好晕，你唔好再讲了。」

Teddy撇撇嘴：「这样你就晕啦？你啊，真是上岸太久了，又被Angus保护得太好，我真担心你一会儿的安全…」

这天，Teddy带了Peter去一个隐藏於商厦七楼的「私场」玩。这晚是所谓的「Single Boy Night」，其实Sing不Single根本不是重点，那种地方黑灯瞎火，Peter觉得就算Ryan碰到了他的前男友，两人直接来个摸黑肉搏也不会发现对方身份…而「Single Boy Night」也只是让一班1仔更加血脉沸腾丶令0仔露出淫娃荡妇之相的美名而已。

「喂呀，唔好提嗰个人得唔得？我要放纵一晚！I just wanna have some——」电梯「叮」一声打开，Peter的「Fun」来不及说出口，就被一波如海浪的男人们淹没。

Peter的ff没错，这里黑得几乎伸手不见五指。刚才他们两个在楼下排队等候上电梯时，还取笑另一个男人生得似苑琼丹——事实是在这里，美貌如Peter的天菜没有优势。在这里，每个人都只是一条肉虫，互相交叠没有感情没有灵魂。

场内响起一把年轻的男声，唱remix版的「激光中」，意外地毫不老土，让人有种迷失在时间的错觉。

Peter一直被数不清丶没有穿衣服丶滑溜溜的一条条肉虫推推推…推到舞池边，一只带着汗湿的手伸进Peter的衣服里，然後潜入他的裤裆…

Peter想吐…他不要Have fun了，他就是想念那个千二尺的家，他就是想无忧无累地揽着自己的男人，不用争奇斗艳，不用担心对方「0.5偏1只做0」…他…他想念Angus！

一只手把他拉出舞池，背景那一把唱着Remix版「激光中」的男声赫然而止。Peter趺进单簿的胸膛里，他双手一摸，这个slim又不fit的鸡胸…

「Peter？」

华雕一排白牙令Peter晕头转向，他抓着衣襟，喘着气说：「好晕…」

华雕熟门熟路地扶着他走进一条黑暗的走廊，喧闹声渐行渐远，尽头是一间小小的休息室。

「饮杯水先啦。」华雕递来一杯水，问：「你脸色好差，无事丫嘛？」

Peter喝了一大口水，意识开始清醒：「等等…你喺度做乜？你好似未成年！」

「我？刚好成年啦。我就来唱下歌，赚下外快，又顺便望下靓仔哥哥咯，hehe~」

「你都系gay？」Peter缩成一团，下意识冲出口道：「嗱，你唔好锺意我呀吓。」

华雕委屈道：「知喇…」

Peter还想再mean两句，但看着华雕撅着嘴的样子，一时鬼掩眼竟然觉得有点可爱…痴线！Peter你真系太想要男人啫…他这才注意到华雕的衣服，奇奇怪怪豪无美感，便问：「之前我送比你嗰啲衫呢？你做乜无着？」

「我有着，不过唔系咩重要场合紧系唔着啦…嗰啲衫着完之後，好难活动又唔舒服…」

「靓紧系有代价啦，No pain no fabulous。」

「都系我呢啲衫好啊，你睇下几舒服，又抢眼。」

「超！你呢啲咁嘅衫一睇就知道好cheap啦，咩呀，又系嗰个咩咩，太平鸟啊？」

「系呀系呀，你又记得嘅？」

「个名咁柒紧系记得啦大佬。」

「咩呀，边到柒啊…你着呢件又好好咩，黑炆炆咁——」

「Fashion嘅嘢你识条铁咩。我呢件川久保玲嚟噶，你二十件太平鸟都买唔起呀。」

「咁上次你送俾我都系川久——穿嚿乜嘢？好贵？」

「唔系啦，我自己设计…」Peter小声说：「都千几蚊一件噶，早知送啲cheap啲俾你。」

「哇——」华雕两眼放光，「咁贵噶？哇…你对我真系好…好感动…」

Peter的头撇向一边，不理华雕。

「为咗报答你送咁靓嘅衫俾我，不如，我帮你手搵个男朋友丫？」

Peter轻蔑地笑：「就你？你自己毛都未生齐，又介绍到啲咩人俾我识呀？」

「好话嗱！我华雕虽然就无实战经验，不过胜在脸皮厚，陆玖大厦上下咁多层啲人我都识噶。好多潜力股，你要咩条件嘅男朋友先！」

「车，都唔知系咪，吹水咋喺度…」Peter认真想了想说：「家境要好，起码有楼有车啦，月入唔洗好多，同我前男友差不多就得…少少地十万到得噶啦。要锡我宠我唔可以使我做嘢仲要爱我专一啦…当然靓仔就唔使讲，靓仔同身高至少1米8系Must…身材就要SLIM FIT。回流返港呀爸呀妈都唔喺香港就最好，事关我唔想有婆媳冲突…你做咩擘大嗰口得个窿啊喺度？」

华雕立即合上嘴巴：「Emm…Emm…你要求都几高…」

Peter「超」一声，拨弄头发：「我呢个条件，要求高唔起咩？」

华雕看着Peter比常人至少大了一倍的眼睛，小巧而丰满的嘴唇轻轻开启，他赶在Peter出言恶骂前结结巴巴地说：「当然唔系啦…你咁丶咁靓…」

华雕的心脏卜卜丶卜卜…拚了命地跳。

据说每个人心脏跳动的次数都是固定的，据说是25亿至30亿次；也就是说，一个人的心脏若然长期跳动过快，寿命自然更短。

Peter的大眼睛不屑地瞟了华雕一眼，华雕立刻移开视线，不敢再看Peter。

…说到底还是保命要紧。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 // 怎麽可以吃兔兔

华雕说到做到，翌日一大早吵醒Peter，说要带他去见第一个侯选佳丽。

Peter心想這场相亲准没好事，但基於公民责任，像他这样的大美人大帅哥，当然是去拮串鱼蛋都要靓绝九条街，让世人眼睛吃吃冰淇淋吧…於是他老老实实地打扮一番——我就睇下佳丽no.1系何方神圣！

一走进电梯，Peter立马连珠爆发：「姓名职业月薪样身高体重年龄家庭状况…速速报。」

「报告班长！１号佳丽叫Hins，24岁，喺大行做会计师助理同埋喺bunny cafe做助手，月入2万到，斯文靓仔，175cm/63kg，瘦身型，一粒仔，上有高堂不过喺广州。」

「得2万？咁少？仲要细过我…」Peter作嫌弃状：「唉，算喇算喇，我今日都无咩事做，当识个朋友。」

「佢名牌大学毕业嘅，刚毕业就有两万人工，钱途无可限量啊班长。」华雕落足嘴头推介，Peter隐隐觉得事情不简单…

电梯门「叮」一声打开，Peter纳闷：「咁快嘅？…吓，六楼？就楼上咋？」

「你系咪无点同其他住户同商户打招呼？」华雕走到一间看似普通楼上Cafe的门口，按下门铃。

「呢度啲人奇奇怪怪咁…嗰日我仲见到有个男人着住旗袍上嚟同我呀爷吹水。」

「哦，你讲Mary姐啊，佢大业主嚟噶，好多房都系佢嘅…Hello，我哋book咗一小时…」

店铺的门打开，是个年轻男孩子，大眼睛扑眨扑眨，又纯又可爱。Peter心想这人不会就是「Hins」吧？一看就知道和他撞number啊！华雕有无搞错…Peter转身看华雕，只见这个小色鬼两颊浮上红晕，差点就快流口水。

「欢迎光临，请入嚟丫。」

华雕色迷迷地跟在男孩身後，喃喃自语如获至宝：「哇，评论果然无讲错，店主好cute啊…」

「喂！」Peter大力撞了华雕一下，「呢个就系1号佳丽？我要1仔喎！呢家系你陪我相亲定我陪你相亲呀！」

「你定啦，Hins系助手，呢个系店主Kenny，唔系你目标。根据我调查Hins每个星期呢一日同呢个钟数都会黎嘅，一阵间你就——」

「使鬼你教我沟仔咩，我沟仔个时你先学紧加减乘除咋。」

「咁又系，你老我十年咁多…」

「喂呀！」

「唔好意思…」Kenny站在两人身後，不知是否听到他们的对话：「请问可以帮你哋order嘢食未呢？」

两个人随便点了餐，就开始玩弄起Kenny抱来的灰色侏儒兔。

「你睇下佢只大板牙，哈哈哈！我觉得佢有啲似你。」华雕开玩笑道。

「痴线！咪乱讲啦喺度！我靓咁多！Err…你拎开只兔少少唔该。」

「做乜啫，」华雕抓着侏儒兔的耳朵凑近Peter，「你睇下几cute？」

「唔得呀！拎开拎开！我细个俾白兔咬过…好恐怖！」

「唔好意思呀…」店主Kenny捧着托盘，放下两份甜点和咖啡：「你哋唔可以咁样捉住兔仔嘅耳仔，会整伤叨叨…」说罢，竟然眼泛泪光，还好像想把侏儒兔抢回去的样子…

看到美人哭泣的华雕立马整个人软了下来，应声道歉：「sorry啊sorry…呃，我都系俾返只兔仔你啦…」

Peter一直只是冷眼旁观，没说话。

Kenny笑了笑，声音软软糯糯的：「唔紧要，你哋注意返就得啦。慢慢enjoy。」

见Kenny走开，Peter有点不屑地问华雕：「问你，0仔识撒娇系咪会加分？」

「咁紧系啦，边有１仔锺意恶嘅０仔？有被虐癖咩…」华雕一边撸着兔子：「呢只兔都几肥美，如果用嚟红烧应该几好味。」

「吓？好味噶？我未食过兔肉。」Peter大着胆子用指尖轻轻戳了灰色侏儒兔一下。「系喎，真系好多肉。但系我喺香港无见过有餐厅有兔肉卖。」

「竟然无呢种人间美味，红烧兔头最好食噶喇。」华雕说得一时兴起，声量一下子拔高也不自知。

Peter心想吃兔肉都算了，还吃兔头，太呕心了吧？他凑近侏儒兔的脸，兔子突然打了一个喷嚏，喷了Peter一脸兔子草。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！你只臭Bunny！喷到我成面都系草！信唔信我食咗你！！！」

几乎同一时间，Cafe的大门打开，一个穿着正装丶生得几靓仔的男仔走了进来；Kenny也立刻扑过来，一把抱走了灰色侏儒兔。

「做乜事？」这个男仔相必是Hins——他立刻察觉到气氛不对，走近Kenny，却见他泪眼汪汪，大惊道：「Kenny，你做乜喊？」

「兔…兔…」

Kenny哭着鼻子道：「兔兔咁可爱…点可以食兔兔！」

Hins向华雕及Peter二人投以凶狠及厌恶的目光…

Emm。

Emm。

就是这样，华雕和Peter被Bunny Cafe永久Black list。

这一Round，「港女0」 vs 「会撒娇的0最好命」，「港女0」惨败。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 // 会好起来的

那之後Peter生了一场大病。

原因不知道是被兔子喷了一面口水还是…Peter不敢再想。起初是喉咙痛，然後高烧，伴随咳丶伤风丶肚痛…所有你能想到感冒的病徵都被一一剧烈放大。

看了医生，只说是普通病毒感染，喝水，休息，循例开了药物。

Peter攥着医生开出的病单，嘴巴巍颤颤地张了又合，还是没有勇气问这个年近80的老医生——他的徵症是不是AIDS。

回到家，蒙上被子，Peter睡了整整一日一夜，半夜醒来饿得要命，关伯又刚好返了大陆探亲。Peter下意识打开Whatsapp在对话框打了句「我要食嘢」，要按下发送键前才发现这个人是Angus，而他们已经两个月没有说话了。

都说病来如山倒，Peter无暇沉重哀渡，他丢了手机，胡乱塞了几颗药，再次倒回床上。

其实感冒是不用吃药，吃药也只是缓和表徵，打败病菌靠的还是自身免疫力。有些人好得比较快，有些人好得慢——重点是，总会有一日好起来，不知不觉间，那些曾经在夜里让你死去活来的痛渐渐消失，发作的频率渐渐消减。然後有一天，你发现自己好起来了，淡淡的，重新活过来，再等待下一次被感染。

黑暗中Peter蓦地睁开眼睛，他拿起手机快速打了一句「我好挂住你」，发送，然後再次倒回床上。

天亮时被那些总是在「咕咕丶咕咕」叫的珠颈斑鸠吵醒，他打开手机，四小时前发送的Message Angus还未看。晨光从窗帘的隙缝刺进来，Peter瞬间清醒，恰好来得及把那句不理智的「我好挂住你」撤回。

他深呼吸一口气，感觉手手脚脚都重新归位——那种死去活来的感觉好像已经消失。

Peter知道，他正好转，他快要好转。

手机响起提示音，Peter拿起手机，是华雕。

「开门，外卖到」

看着华雕从数个胶袋里拿出粥丶狗仔粉丶糯米鸡…等等，甚至还有份Ｍ记早晨全餐，Peter沉默了好一会儿，明知故问：「你自己去买噶？」

「系呀，关伯打嚟同我讲你病咗，叫我帮你买份早餐。但我又唔知你锺意食乜，咪咩都买啲咯，反正你食唔哂我都可以包底。」

华雕拽着前襟来回拉扯，Peter看着他一张汗湿的脸，心里突然涌起一阵怪异的感觉，而这种感觉太羞於启齿。总言而之，就是心跳得有点快，嘴巴乾涩，胃里好像有只蝴蝶挥动翅膀打转——等等老土形容，所以这里姑且简称「感觉」。

「…我全部都唔想食咯。」

「唉…咁你想食乜？」

「元朗…老婆饼。」

「元朗！？玩到咁尽？唉…好喇好喇，你喺度等我一阵…唔系，等我三粒钟。你食住少少嘢先啦，饿死你噶！」

见华雕真的穿了鞋袜，准备打开门之际，Peter才结结巴巴，撅着嘴一脸无辜道：「…唔使啦，我讲下笑咋。」

华雕瞪着眼看了他好久，然後摸着胸口坐下来，喃喃自语：「真系命都短几年…」

Peter把那份M记早晨全餐推到华雕面前：「你食呢个啦，啱哂你，小朋友。」

华雕伸手想接过去，两人的指尖互碰，总之是那个叫「感觉」的老土东西，霎时间如电流般通过身体，麻痹感缓慢地从颈骨，一点一点地延至尾椎。

两人四目交投——由於现场情况过於老土，这里不再叙述。

「Emm…望咩…食啦…」

「哦…Emm…好…」

窗外一对珠颈斑鸠仍在竭力「咕咕丶咕咕」地叫。

好一个春心荡漾丶万物皆姣的四月。

对理科一窍不通的Peter曾经在一本书上看过，假若时间是一个圆，那麽所有事情的起点便是终点，终点又是起点——表像如何变异，世间的事物都逃离不了大自然的规律。当上一段「感觉」完结，清空的心房便有了位置填满下一段「感觉」，像一场阵雨般猝不及防，令人方寸阵乱…而大自然的威力是毁灭性而冷酷无情，以致於在这万物皆姣的四月，这一刻(或者下一秒一切会消散)——但就是在这一刻，大自然迫使Peter这样一个美艳不可方物的东西，心脏跳动的频率偷偷为奇貌不扬的华雕调快了几倍…

「死喇…」Peter用低得几不可闻的声音喃喃道。

每个人心脏跳动的次数都是固定，是25亿至30亿次。心跳得愈快，死得愈快。

指尖上小小一记的碰触，几分钟的生命就此悄然消逝。

仆街喇。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 // 填满

踏入六月，Peter和华雕的生活也起了不少变化。

在Peter的形象指导下，华雕把头发染回正常人的深啡色，他也不再热忱把头发用发泥硬抓成阿叻的洋葱头；Peter也教他修眉画眉，终於把他从水深火热的石器时代拯救出来，人猿进化成人类，可喜可贺；不过华雕依然死性不改地热爱穿太平鸟，他对这个又捞又老土的牌子的爱，深沉到极…

「平平地你去GU呀Uniqlo执啲衫都好过着佢啦！」

「咁我就系锺意丫嘛…」

至於Peter，他终於搬出了陆玖大厦，找到了一间小小的单位——三百尺，开放式厨房，Sitting room和Bed room共治一炉，一个人住，够了。

他没有添置多少件家俱，沙发餐桌影音组合柜这些通通没有，但就买了两个好大的衣柜，据Teddy说法是「够一队12个深柜Gay住上一辈子了」。

这天华雕夜晚又准备去会见他第n间唱片公司，下午便来到Peter的家蹭个免费造型。

「其实你啲肤质几好，不过就个黑眼圈大咗少少咯。」

Peter靠得好近，仔细地研究着华雕的脸，华雕立刻闭上双眼——

卜卜丶卜卜…保命要紧…

他闭着眼睛让Peter化完个全妆，良久…

「嗱，得喇！你照下镜。」

「咦？点解有两条虫系只眼上面？」

「你识咩丫，咁样先显得个样精神嘛！」

「认真咩？」

Any肥，化完妆做完头发之後，整体也比以往的捞雕顺眼不少，华雕努力忘却脸上被Peter画了的两条大毛虫，看着两个大衣柜其中一个空的问：「呢个衣柜留返嚟装之後买嘅衫？」

「我仲有好多衫，不过全部都留系我前男友度…之嘛。」 Peter小声地说。

「哦…」

「嗯…」

华雕突然问：「你唔去拎返啲衫？」

「拎乜丫…去拎衫即系要见到佢，要见到佢即系要讲出口…」

「讲咩出口？」

「分…」声音细如蚊呐。

「吓？」

「分手呀！」Peter好大声叫了出来。

「吓！你仲未同佢分手咩？」华雕O嘴。

Peter心虚：「未…」

「佢劈腿108条好汉你都唔同佢分手呀？」

「嗯…我…」

「你仲锺意佢？」

「唔系呀…只系…」Peter红着脸说：「我去边到再搵到一个咁好条件嘅人？如果我呢一世都遇唔到咁点算？又或者我遇到但对方唔锺意我呢？」

「咁佢条件再好，你觉得佢锺意你咩？」华雕有点生气：「佢咁对你，你都觉得无问题？只要对方够高大靓仔，有米，有楼有车有前途…咁就得？即使无爱？」

Peter被华雕怼得无话可说，良久，他咬着下唇蹦出一句，「我系咪好港女？」

「唔系呀。」华雕的语气有点冷淡，他从榻榻米爬起来，拍拍腿：「每个人条路都系自己拣嘅…又唔关我事。我走了。多谢你帮我set头化妆。」

Peter觉得华雕真是莫名其妙，大概青春期就是这样情绪起伏（事实上Peter大部份时候更容易被炸毛)。接下来的一下午，他扫地洗衣晾衫，又花了一个小时去缝珠片以忘记Angus (他有点走火入魔了)。晚上八点，电话响起，是华雕。

「我得咗啦我得咗啦我得咗啦我得咗啦我得咗啦我得咗啦我得咗啦！！！」

「真噶？真系咩？真噶？真？认真？」

「你快啲出嚟尖沙咀丫！」隔着电话也能想像华雕兴奋得一蹦一跳的模样：「我请你食餐好！」

「搞错呀…以为你叫我出嚟尖沙咀系至少请我食餐Gordon Ramsay，点知你带我嚟妹记…」Peter嫌弃地环视这家地道的新派大排档说：「早知我就唔着到咁靓啦。」

「妹记唔好咩…哎呀，我真系好开心呀！XX个老细赞我唱得好，不过佢话我个妆唔太得，由其两条眉画到太粗。」

「……………………」

「嚟啦嚟啦，饮杯。」

Peter平时不喝啤酒，他十分注重身材，可不想腰间突出一块难看的猪腩肉。但看着华雕张稚气的脸红卜卜，梦想成真的快乐感染了Peter，他怀念这种对未来充满未知希望的感觉。心想，算了就放纵一晚，事实上他也真的好久没有放松过了。

结果一杯酒又一杯酒下肚，直至两个人都醉到不行被店家撵出去，华雕扶着栏杆呕吐，Peter想呕却呕不出来，一股气在胃里不上不下…

「我要拎返我啲衫！」Peter大叫出来，感觉舒服多了，好像一团郁结在心里的死结被慢慢解开。

「走！我陪你！」华雕拍着心口应道。

於是乎，他们乘上的士直踩进清水湾半岛。喝醉了的人毫无理性可言，Peter根本没想过Angus是否在家，他熟门熟路地带着华雕大喇喇地经过那个背叛他的保安呀叔面前，冲上二十三楼——他曾经的家，现在是前男友Angus一个人的家。

掏出锁匙那一刻Peter是无所畏惧的，他知道自己喝醉了，但是觉得即使正面遇上那个人，他也不後悔，他有信心第二天自己醒来後亦不後悔——该感到羞耻的又不是我，是他呀，劈腿的人是他。殊不知，其实他把前男友家的锁匙和自己家的锁匙扣一起随身带着这件事，已经够诡异和羞耻。

用前男友的锁匙扭动门把丶打开前男友家的大门後，意外并没有迎来前男友大喝一声「你仲返嚟！」。

屋内漆黑一片。

「喂，你条嗨嗨出嚟啊！」Peter大叫，但又随即被华雕捂着了嘴。

「拎完衫走啦…」华雕小声地说。

「超，佢都唔喺度。」Peter踢了踢大门旁边的室内拖鞋，十分淡定地说：「条友肯定唔知去咗边个淫男人屋企搞三搞四…嗝…去拎衫…」

窗户大开，月光照耀下室内倒不是太黑。华雕一边跟着Peter走去睡房，一边打量这间千二尺大屋：「间屋咁大，你前男友真系捞得几掂喎…」

Peter拖了一个大行李箱走进衣帽间，打开衣柜，开始逐件逐件名牌衫胡乱塞进去。

「哇，呢啲款嘅衫真系着到出街咩？」华雕好奇一问。

「着一次咯。」

Peter看了眼行李箱里的名牌衫，的确，这些时装他现在也不会着出街，大部份已经过时了，不过时的又太over，他已经过了那个无所不用顾忌走在路上随便来个孔雀开屏Show的年纪。拿回去干吗？回收吗？他到底在干吗？

他泄气地趺坐在地上，刚才扭开门把的勇气消声匿迹。

而这个他只是离开了半年的家突然变得陌生不已。想起来其实这七年来他也没花多少时间留在这里，家里的大小事务不论大至物业的按揭转会还是小至换毛巾厕纸，Peter都没有沾过手，而唯一维系着他和这个家的男人已经是过去式，他和这个家丶这些名牌衫一丁点关系也没有。

「嚟，拣啲啱你嘅衫走。」

Peter把行李箱的衣服又拿了出来，重新挑选。

「我？我都唔会着呢啲衫嘅…」

「迟啲你就需要噶啦，佛靠金装人靠衣装呀。」Peter检视着衣柜，然後抽了一件Dior Homme出来仍给华雕。「试下。」

「呢家？」华雕的酒醉醒得六七八九，他现在只想赶快离开这里。「唔好挂…」

「快啲啦…」

「哎~？唔好挂…」

见华雕婆婆妈妈，Peter一把抓着他的裇衫向两边扯开。

「喂喂喂喂喂…」

「快啲除啦！」

华雕只好脱了衣服，光着膀子双手放在胸前左遮右掩。Peter「超」了一声，帮他套上那件Dior Homme。衣服是後扣的设计，Peter伸长双臂环抱华雕，只有18岁的身体清瘦乾瘪，不像Peter成熟的身体如此Juicy肉感。

Peter由华雕後颈的钮扣一直扣到底，扣上最後一粒钮扣时，他的指尖摸到在簿簿的布料下脊骨的轮廓，他一抬头，才发现华雕的脸不知何时近在咫尺，脸红得快要滴出血…对了，他为什麽要用这种姿势帮他扣钮？现在华雕为什麽会愈靠愈近？那个抵在他腹部硬硬的东西要干吗？？？

Peter来不及大叫出声他不想和一个小自己十年丶18岁的黄毛小子乱伦，大门那边传来门把扭动的声音。

他反应极快把华雕扑倒在地上，两个人身贴着身躺在地上动也不敢动。

客厅传来Angus脱鞋子丶放公事包丶打开灯等等窸窸窣窣的声音，华雕紧张地攥着Peter的衣服。两个人气也不敢喘一口，Angus打开了电视，传来重物坠下沙发的声音，然後就没了动静。

华雕的手爬上Peter的腰，然後慢慢向下游走。Peter恶狠狠地俯视华雕，然而没什麽卵用，他既不能言亦不能动，怕是现在华雕脱他的裤子，他也不能吱出声。

半晌，Angus关上电视，然後又是关门的声音。

「快，佢呢个时候会去屙屎。」Peter压低声音说。他飞快地把行李箱推回原处，关好衣柜：「拎返你件衫，走！」

二人摄手摄脚走出客厅丶轻力关上大门，然後直冲落楼。

他们都没有说话，直到Peter返回自己的家，才想起自己没有破口大骂华雕的抽水咸猪手。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 // 忘了？忘不了

Peter觉得自己是真的放下了。

有一次他打开facebook，不小心在首页看到Angus的status由「In a relationship」变成「Available」，他的心静如止水…或许这就是成年人成熟的恋爱？关系结束时大家都会feel到不用说什麽你出轨在先啦我飞你啦你欠了我什麽的，就这样一句话也没有交待过静静结束八年情，然後move on，你有你嘅生活，我有我嘅忙碌，他日在天桥上相遇，我发现你已经患了关节痛…

系就奇！哋屎啦杨非凡！！！

diu你老鼠丫你系唔系男人嚟噶！一句认错都无就咁当同我交待过手已分！

还我青春啊啊啊啊啊！

Peter心里无声地呐喊着，然後把手机啪一声砸在台上。

「Peter哥干嘛啦~好好火喔~」

「唔好惹我，家下我好嬲！」

「哎唷，不要说这些啦，对了，」Teddy探前半个身子，一脸八挂：「上次那个帅哥你们发展得如何呀？上到几多垒了？」

「痴线！上你个头咩…」Peter结结巴巴：「我…我都…未验…AIDS…」

「吓！？大哥啊，整整半年有多了啊！你的拖延症太强了吧？还是说你害怕面对？」

「可能挂，我都唔知…有时我会觉得，或者我一世人都唔会遇到下一个真爱，咁样验嚟做乜…？吓餐饱？唔验就唔会惊，或者有一日我好开心，突然就咁趺落地死咗一了白了，咁样唔系更好咩？又或者等我遇到个锺意嘅，先再去验啦…」

「哇，你真是有够「积极」。」Teddy嘲讽：「难道你就没有性欲的吗？」

Peter奇怪地问：「有性欲就要做爱？同一个自己唔锺意嘅人做，无爱又何来做爱？」

「你果然超港女。」

「吓！收皮啦！咁都港女？」

Teddy作抽烟状，用广东话说：「港女三宝：1.恶，2.贪慕虚荣，3.但又懒系矜持诸多计较。」

「你收皮…」

电话响起，是个「无来电显示」。Peter再三犹豫，赶在对方挂断前接听。

「喂！」电话另一头的声音沙哑粗犷：「你系唔系识一个叫华雕嘅死o靓仔！？」

当Peter身水身汗赶到庙街时，发现已经有几个警察在调停。事源华雕和他的朋友在庙街摆档卖唱，傻呼呼的就霸占了人家固有的位置。他不知道这城市街有街规，由其是像庙街这种品流复杂的地方，结果惹来了对方的「话事人」围堵华雕一干人，半挟持他们交出「租场费」。

老实说Peter跑了一半的路才发现自己一个柔软小0去根本无鸟用呀！他的肌肉是观赏用的不是用作实际操作的呀！

幸好警察已经调停，想当然对方也不想将事情搞大，结果当然是大家各自散了。

「你系咪傻噶？」看着对方所谓「话事人」的背影，那个纹身，今次真是有龙有凤，Peter心有馀悸地说：「呢啲地方唔可以立乱摆档噶！你公司知唔知道？你好快啲报定案。」

「咁我谂住呢度啲人比较识欣赏我唱嗰啲罗文哥哥梅姐丫嘛！点知…」

「唔该你以後唔好乱去呢啲地方卖唱喇，仲有上次个d私场啊酒吧！你有咩事我同我呀爷赔唔返个仔俾人！」

「知道啦…」华雕狗腿地说：「呢家咁夜喇，你肚唔肚饿？要唔要食啲嘢先返去？」

「唔食啦，痴线！你唔惊嗰班人返嚟搵你呀？走啦。」

「系喔，咁走啦…」

Peter立刻抓着华雕：「喂喂喂！唔好行呢边喇，头先佢哋就系行咗去呢边。兜个大圈由内街出返油麻地啦。」

「哦。」

结果走到两边都是大排档的夹道，Peter又定在原地不走了。

「做咩啊？」华雕问。

Peter嫌恶地看着柏油路上一个个污水洼，撅着嘴说：「我对新鞋呀，限量版嚟！今日第一日落地…」

「你真系好麻烦！」华雕没好气地说，然後他走到Peter前面，背脊得住佢，半弯膝，说：「上来啦，我背你行呢段路。」

「吓？你咁奀挑鬼命，背唔背得起我？」

「咁一系我同你交换对鞋着，你背返我喇。」

「痴线！俾你着过我对鞋仲使要！吓！？」Peter粗声粗气地说：「痞返低啦你！我要上嚟！」

说罢他一跳就跳了上华雕身上，华雕发出一声惨叫。

「哇！你都…有啲重…！」

「痴线！我不知几标准呀！咁都叫重！」

「哎，你唔好再郁来郁去啦，快啲行完条路返去。」

「车…」

不知道是不是自己真的重了——Peter有点心虚，以前和Angus一起的时候对方成日「挑机」，多了半分脂肪也逃不出对方法眼，Angus老是嫌Peter这样不好那样不好，没有了男友的督促，这半年多Peter实在没有落力过去管理体重。

华雕行得愈来愈慢，Peter撇嘴道：「使唔使休息下呀你。」

「Peter…」华雕突然说，「我今日去咗唱片公司。」

「所以呢？」

「佢哋同我讲解吓之後发展嘅安排。佢哋话我好有潜质做第二个张敬轩喎…」

「哈？争咁远，你唔好以为同人哋同乡又一样咁黑就拉埋一齐讲先得噶。」

「哎啊，你唔好咁快打沉我啦，或者我仲劲过佢呢…」

Peter慢慢向下滑，华雕向上小跳了一下调整背姿，Peter立刻收紧箍着华雕肩膀的手，前臂搭在他的胸前，感觉到他的心脏在纤簿的胸膛下剧烈地跳动。

「你话如果我有一日，搵钱搵到好似张敬轩咁多，有大屋有车…呃，执下嗰样，咁…」

华雕的耳尖泛红，Peter看不到他的表情，却开始感到气氛突然有点尴尬。

「我父母又喺广州，即系就唔会成日见到…」

Peter觉得唔对路…

「我又会对锺意嘅人好，我会好锡佢噶…仲有我好专一噶…」

「…………」

「咁样嘅话…」华雕止住了步，脸转向Peter下巴搁在他肩上的方向：「我有无机会？」

Peter心脏狂跳。

突然间那些被他藏着掖着的感觉如铺天盖地袭来，这半年来的寂寞，怀疑自己身患绝症的绝望，还有他偷偷埋藏在心底丶对前度那些依恋全都一下子如洪水猛兽般冲击他的身体。

Peter从华雕身上跳下来，惊慌得胡言乱语：「机会…机会…边到都有啦…系咯…你大把机会啦，咁後生，唔似得我…我丶我…走先啦，我大姨妈嚟咗…」

他不敢去看这个18岁少年的表情。Peter现在要做的事情只有蹬着他第一日落地的限量版名牌鞋，溅过无数个污水洼，跑回他的Comfort zone。

一个没有死去活来没有呼天抢地大叫「AIDS！AIDS！系AIDS啊！」的地方。

一个没有「感觉」的地方。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 // I ! Deserve ! Better !!!

回到家之後，Peter决绝地Block了华雕的电话。

这个死o靓仔毛都未生齐，18岁，血气方刚，满脑子只是想找个洞…

说什麽会对他好会专一…当初Angus也说过同样的话。

这…这世界上的男人都是垃圾 (但不包括自己)！！！

而且他还未验过AIDS…Peter现在有百分之八十七点五肯定自己一定是染上了AIDS了，要不然为什麽他的心会跳得愈来愈快？是要病发了吗？？？

Peter整晚辗转反侧无法入睡，他再也忍不了，拿来一本簿子，花了整整半小时的时间写了两大页，内容大致如下：

我DLLM你搞到我生AIDS啊你个PK你条L DIU系唔系无窿插就9痕噶108个男人啊PK你系L唔系男人嚟噶你无L嘢啊我咁靓你都唔识珍惜…！ (下省五百字)

然後他拨了电话给Angus。

「喂…？」

Peter深呼吸了口气，大声叫：「我DLLM你搞到我生AIDS啊你个PK你条L DIU系唔系无窿插就9痕噶108个男人啊PK你系L唔系男人嚟噶你你无L嘢啊我咁靓你都唔识珍惜…！ 」说到最尾，不知是不是缺氧，他开始抽搐起来。

「…喂…？Peter？…你做乜喊？」

「我点解喊！我点解喊！？贱人！你出轨啊！你偷食咗108个男人啊！108个啊！你仲搞到我有爱滋啊！你仲问我做乜喊喺度！！！」

「Peter…」Angus的声音的确充满歉意，「我…我同佢哋全部都有戴套噶…而且我之前先验过系Negative…」

「你…你…」Peter发现自己开始没有力气再骂，手里的「讲稿」也被滴下的泪水浸湿，蓝色的墨水在纸上化开，净返啲「DIU」丶「L」丶「PK」…其他什麽也看不见…

「…你点解要咁对我？」Peter问，声音软了下来，就像一切美好如初，他只是拥着对方问对方爱不爱他的声线一样。

「Sorry…我…你成日唔系度，我觉得好寂寞…」

「呢啲唔系借口嚟。」

「系，我知道。」Angus的声音疲惫不堪：「Peter，我爱你。」

「我…我都爱你！」Peter哭着说。

「但系我哋已经无可能喇系咪…？」

「系！」Peter肯定地说：「或者讲，我曾经深深爱过你，我唔会後悔，无论系过往选择同你一切定系呢一刻嘅决定⋯I ! Deserve ! Better !!! 」

Peter挂上电话。

窗外，天已放光。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 // Happily ever after

自从与Angus正式分手，Peter觉得他终於可以解放自己。

他始终没有去验AIDS，你说他傻吧，相信一个背叛他的男人的说话…可是他觉得现在的自己不需要，他享受一个人的性爱——在之前死去活来的半年，他一次也没有自己DIY过——可现在，他喜欢一个人周未的时候去情趣用品店挑一些小礼物给自己，什麽飞机/杯丶震/蛋丶前列/腺刺激器…他全部试过。

Peter喜欢自己的身体，无论有没有AIDS…他喜欢自己，胜过所有人。

也许有一天遇上喜欢的才去验吧。

他放多了时间回到陆玖大厦的改衫店，为人缝缝补补他以前不屑的烂鬼衫，还无聊地试过帮人做了一件男用情趣女仆装。

至於华雕…一个月前他搬离了关伯的家，住进了公司安排给他的新宿舍。Peter一早解封了他的电话，只是，华雕没有再找过Peter。

「Peter，我叫你改件衫得未啊？」

「未得呀，点解你一个大明星咁得闲嘅？成日走嚟我呢度？」

Peter称为「细张生」的大明星，撅着嘴道：「哎呀你明知我锺意你噶啦~」

「Sorry， 0 同 0之间系无幸福噶，我好清楚自己「性向」咯，thx！」Peter冷冷地说。

「如果唔系你生得有啲似我老公，我先唔会锺意你…我老公床上不知几劲，搞到我次次最尾都交戏——」

「得得得，我唔想听我就快呕了谢谢。」

「超…」细张生眼尖地注意到Peter放在地上的胶袋，快快手抢了过去：「哦！你呢个淫娃丫！你死喇你！玩到咁大支嘅？不过你做乜买双头龙嘅？」

细张生的手上，是一条大尺寸的双龙假狗——Peter的新玩具。

「妖！拎返嚟啦——」

大门突然被推开，来人黑黑实实，瘦骨嶙峋，浓眉大眼，比半年前突然高了不少。

华雕瞪着眼看着Peter和细张生争夺的双龙按摩棒，说：「我系唔系…阻住你哋？」

「Err…我走先。」细张生识相地一支箭溜走。

华雕低下头，看不到表情。

「做丶做乜啊？」Peter用着他声大夹恶的腔调以企图掩饰他的手足无措：「唔见咗人半年，突然出现，搞乜丫喺度？」

「你……你……」

「你乜呀！？」

「你有无搞错啊！」华雕大声呼喝：「你竟然宁愿同个0一齐玩双龙都…都…系咪只要对方有车有楼有钱！你就可以！？佢保护到你咩！！！佢专一咩！！！」

「你讲乜喺度啊！！！」

「我话你啊！宁愿同个0一齐玩双龙都唔拣我！玩双龙有乜好！？假噶喎！唔识自己郁噶喎！要入电池噶嘛！如果你半夜想玩无电咁点算！？咁你系咪要拆屋企个电视摇控粒电出嚟？！呀咪住先你屋企系无电视噶哈哈哈！咁咪要落街买咯！咁你买好丫定佢买好！？你两个0无1无靠边个帮你买电！？呢啲日子你真系幸福咩！？你咁玩法一星期咪要买一次电！？咁你系咪好唔环保！？有无谂过呢个地球的感受！？？？咁你有无谂过呢个宇宙嘅感受！？？？！？你有无谂过耶稣嘅感受！！！！！？？？？？？」

说毕，华雕冲了出去。

Peter呆了五秒。

「——呢支嘢用USB差电噶贱人！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

翌日，Peter愈想就愈气，凭什麽说他无1无靠？那他华雕又算什麽好1？吞吞吐吐胡说八道了一次告白，就当他Peter一定要接受的？知不知道什麽叫诚意？

他忍不住打电话给华雕。

「你啊！你寻日讲啲咩啊喺度！乜嘢无1无靠？！其实自己一个更开心！使拈你讲！」

「你单身？」无见半年，华雕好明显醒了好多，懂得抓住重点：「你呢家单身？」

「系啊！我单身！咁点丫！？」（高音）

电话另一半的华雕沉默了半晌，道：「咁…咁…」

「咁咁咁！咁咩呀！你唔敢呀！」

「咁我仲有无机会！」

「悭啲啦！」Peter「啪」一声挂上手机。

然後，他想到了什麽，又拿起了旁边的固网电话。

「喂？Jokocy？系我呀…Peter呀，系咁嘅——」

手机传来新Whatsapp提示音，Peter瞅了一眼，是华雕：

——我可唔可以追你呀？

——Yes or no？

——如果系你1秒唔即刻打嚟我就当Yes啦。

——好嘢！即系可以！

⋯正傻仔。

「系呀，我想验AIDS呀。」

完


End file.
